User talk:Klingon mage/archive
NWN2Wiki Firefox search plugin Klingon, can you update the Firefox plugins using the new NWN2Wiki icon http://www.nwn2wiki.org/favicon.ico ? -- Alec Usticke 15:26, 12 December 2005 (PST) * Possibly. Gotta see what the reverse effect does to it. To stay consistent, I will probably use the negative image (white on black) for the Search button and the one you provide (black on white) for the Go. No time to mess with that today, however. Unless I can fiddle with it late this evening. Look for an update within the next few days, though. Klingon mage 07:23, 13 December 2005 (PST) Klingon is this what your thinking about? image:WoB_Favicon.png. I hope so, you will need to convert it to .ico format. I had a quick look at this webiste http://www.html-kit.com/favicon, but still couldn't work it out. -- Pstarky 08:00, 13 December 2005 (PST) * Yes that is what I am thinking of. It looks fine. No, it doesn't need to be .ico it needs to be .png (which it is). Thanks for doing that for me. Klingon mage 20:59, 16 December 2005 (PST) No problem. I update to Firefox about a week ago, its a great option. Well done with it. -- Pstarky 22:25, 16 December 2005 (PST) Bump. :) -- Alec Usticke 14:29, 26 December 2005 (PST) Talk page message reminder *Is the problem with the message reminder not going away http://bugzilla.wikimedia.org/show_bug.cgi?id=3805 fixed for you, Klingon mage? * That's a negative. I still get the New Messages reminder on every page except User_talk:Klingon_mage Klingon mage 16:18, 18 December 2005 (PST) *I applied the patch in that link. Can you please hard refresh and let me know if it's fixed? -- Alec Usticke 16:58, 18 December 2005 (PST) *Any luck with the fix I applied, KM? Are you still having the same problem? -- Alec Usticke 15:31, 20 December 2005 (PST) *Well, you're keeping me in the dark, but it's no matter. MediaWiki 1.5.4 was just released, and it fixes the bug. I'll upgrade shortly. -- Alec Usticke 21:48, 21 December 2005 (PST) *DOH! Sorry I didn't get the message about the patch until today. The RSS feed leaves a great deal of things out, I am afraid. I only got RSSed on this message series, for example, when you asked me if the problem was fixed, initially; and then when you posted "Well you are keeping me in the dark", etc. All the stuff in between never made it to my email/Newsreader. And the New Messages notice is still there. Here's hoping on the new upgrade. Klingon mage 22:26, 21 December 2005 (PST) *No worries. Hopefully I'll find time to patch soon. -- Alec Usticke 22:32, 21 December 2005 (PST) *We're upgraded to MediaWiki 1.5.4. Hopefully your problem is resolved. -- Alec Usticke 15:42, 22 December 2005 (PST) *All is well. That took care of it. Wonder why it was an issue here, but not on the other side?? Klingon mage 19:41, 22 December 2005 (PST) *NWNWiki is still on version 1.4.*. I gotta upgrade it, but it requires a database conversion. I'll get to it eventually. -- Alec Usticke 08:14, 23 December 2005 (PST)